Sweet Revenge
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: The sequel to OCFYG. Zexion and Axel were finally going to get married, and continue their small family with their son. But something happens during the wedding that may change the course of their life forever. Lame summary. ;o; AkuZeku, noncon LexZex
1. Baby Isaac

**((Yes, Zexion is a crossdresser in this one again! xD;;; Is shot several times. Oh by the way, to all the people who have me on alert, if you want to suggest a story for me to write, feel free. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see from me. I matured this just in case I'll be able to stomach a smut scene...I'm no good at those love scenes! ;A;**

**Some warnings that I couldn't fit in the summary:**

**Man babies and Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read. :3 No flames!)) **

"Zexion-"

Zexion looked up at his redheaded lover, bluish silver eyes staring lovingly into emerald eyes. Axel bit his lip, he had seemed a little weary lately and Zexion definitely noticed this. Axel was never downbeat or upset about anything. Zexion set his kitchen utensils down and wiped his hands off on the apron that surrounded his skirt.

"We should get married."

"Axel..." Zexion muttered.

"Come on Zexion!" Axel smiled, standing up and grabbing his younger lover's hands. "It's...not going to turn out like yours and Lexaeus' wedding, because we love each other!" he nodded. "Just think! We will be showing our love to each other! Everyone will know we love each other," he said giddily.

"I...I dunno..."

"Zexyyyy!" Axel whined. "Isaac can be our little ring bearer!" he smiled.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Axel...little Isaac can just _barely _walk. How do you expect him to walk down the aisle with a pillow with rings without dropping the rings or getting distracted?" Axel frowned and made large puppy dog eyes. "Besides-" Zexion continued. "We don't need some big event to let everyone know we love each other."

Axel smiled, "But we can invite all of our friends and our families!" he said. "Come on Zexion! Please?" Axel begged. Zexion shook his head, no, and crossed his arms over his chest. Axel made even bigger puppy dog eyes, getting on his knees and quivering his bottom lip. "Please please please please please!" he whined, placing his hands together. He crawled forward on his knees and nuzzled Zexion's stomach.

Zexion looked to the side and smiled lightly, looking distantly down at his lover. "Fine, fine, I give up!" he laughed softly. "We'll get married."

Axel smiled and jumped up and down in victory, "Thank you thank you thank you!" he cheered, running upstairs. When he came back down he walked out with a tiny child, rocking him gently. He was growing red bangs in the front of his face that currently only went to his thin maroon eyebrows, they almost appeared to be brown. The rest of his hair stayed naturally short, covering his mid neck area. He opened his eyes and had a shocking mixture of bright green, not emerald or olive or lime, just green and silver. He reached out at his father and mewled happily.

"Guess what, lil guy?" Axel said softly, "Me and momma are getting married."

Zexion walked over to Axel and Isaac, after turning off the stove. He wrapped his arms around Axel and hugged him, careful not to sandwich their child. "I love you," he whispered against Axel's chest.

Axel leaned down and layed his head in Zexion's hair, "I love you," he whispered back. They were both somewhat startled by a tiny squeak from the baby beneath their eye level. Zexion and Axel looked at each other, confused at first. They smiled and softly began to laugh.

"We love you too," Zexion said softly to Isaac.

"More than anything," Axel added, kissing Zexion on the lips, then kissing Isaac's forehead.

**((Haha! Short chapter for you. xD;;; I made it short so you guys could tell me if you wanted me to continue. :D)) **


	2. Oh really?

They'd been planning the wedding for about three months already. And the big day was in two weeks. Zexion was out shopping for his wedding dress. In the last year Zexion and Axel's financial life had become increasingly better, so they could afford nice luxuries as well as their large house. He looked around at all the large astonishing shops until he found a nice one for wedding attire.

"Welcome!" a nice tall man with blonde spiky hair said. He ushered Zexion in and smiled widely, "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"Uhm, yes, I was just looking fo-" he looked up and his eyes grew wide with fear. He gaped at the familiar face that had haunted him for so long. He stepped back, tempted to turn and leave, but his legs felt like they were attached to cement, leaving him immobile.

The other blinked and opened his eyes, getting his one full look at Zexion, "Hey there! Zexion, haven't seen you in awhile," he reached down to ruffle Zexion's nicely combed hair. Zexion just gaped some more, looking like he had something to say, but he wouldn't say it.

The man frowned, "Don't tell me your forgot me already," he laughed. "It's me, you remember. Cloud?" Zexion's jaw hung open.

"Oh hey, I heard Axel's the owner of that big acting company. Don't think I haven't seen you in a fair share of movies. You're a really good actor." Zexion continued gaping. Cloud blinked, "Wait...do you not remember me or something?" he asked. He waved his hand in front of Zexion's face. "Helllooo, earth to Zexion. Well anyway-" Cloud continued. "I met someone. He's really nice. His name is Zack Fair."

Zexion calmed himself down and gave Cloud a quizzical look. Zexion remember, but did Cloud? Or was he just feigning innocence. He sighed and shook his head. Cloud didn't seem like much of a threat anymore, so Zexion played along. "Is that so?" he asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"Mhm," the blonde nodded. "He works here too, I know he's around here somewhe-"

"Who's your friend?" Suddenly there was a black, spiky haired man behind Cloud. He was tall, and apparently very stealthy. He put his arms around Cloud and nuzzled him then looked at Zexion. "Hm, he looks pretty peculiar, what with his...silverish hair and white skin. Are you a ghost?"

"My name is Zexion, and I am most definitely _not_ a ghost!" Zexion said offensively. "..." he stared at Zack for a moment before he looked down and thought, "Do I...know you?" he wondered silently. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to go about my business now," he said, strutting off.

Zack gave Cloud a sullen face, "Well isn't he just a little bowl of sunshine?" he muttered.

--

Zexion held his head, shaking it lightly. It was definitely weird running into...him again, but what was even weirder was that he didn't seem to remember all the things he did. Zexion shook his head again. _That was then, this is now_, he thought to himself.

He hummed and started to look around, trying to find a dress design that would match his taste. He could always get it customized if he wanted. _Maybe I'll get a super light shade of blue, or maybe a light shade of green_. He found a dress that looked absolutely gorgeous, in his opinion. He'd just have to get it fitted. He smiled and went to get fitted.

And who else would fit him than Cloud? He sighed and rolled his eyes, walking over.

"Hi again!" Cloud smiled, getting out a tape measurer. He started to get Zexion's measurements, humming a jolly tune to himself. "So, Zexion-" he started. "Who're you getting married too? Oh, why am I asking. We all know it's Axel. You are going to look _gorgeous _in this dress!"

"Ehehe...yeah..." Zexion muttered, watching Cloud.

"So, where're you getting married?" Zack chimed, walking over with a big grin on his face. Zexion raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Why?" he muttered.

Cloud looked at Zack and they shrugged. "Just curious. We get paid more for talking to the customers," Zack explained.

"Well if all you care about is the money you get for talking to me then I will not justify your answer with a question," Zexion glared sullenly. Oh boy if looks could kill.

Zack grimaced as if he had just dropped something hard on his foot and he slightly backed away from the still glaring boy. "Man...you just stare daggers don't you?" he muttered somewhat, looking to the side like his feelings were hurt. Zexion rolled his eyes and continued letting Cloud take his measurements.

"All done," Cloud nodded, jotting down on a paper. He smiled and looked it over before giving a light nod. "Okay, return on January fourteenth and your dress will be all ready."

Zexion looked up at Cloud, "Thank you for excellent service." When Zexion was younger his parents taught him proper etiquette. He stopped walking and blinked, hands at his sides as he suddenly took on a defeated feature. Speaking of parents...what would he tell them?


	3. Ienzo

"Mom, dad, Ienzo. I know it's been like...five years since we last spoke, but I need to tell you, I'm getting married tomorrow! Oh and I worked at a gentlemen's club...and...and that sounds so stupid," Zexion turned away from his mirror, still clueless as to what he would tell his family. Who knows if they were even in the country anymore. (They enjoyed traveling quite a bit.) Zexion knew his brother, Ienzo, always kept the same pone number, and wasn't one to lose or damage things.

He sighed and shook his head, no one would want to see him anyway. Knowing Zexion's mom she'd probably call him a slut and slap him across the face. His dad would probably just laugh and start some rant on how much better Ienzo is compared to Zexion.

Zexion took a sip of the coffee in front of him, laying his head on the kitchen table. A migraine began to form in the recesses of Zexion's mind, making him remember things he did not wish to remember. He shook his head and banged his fists again the table, emitting a mewl of displeasure from Isaac.

Coming back to reality, Zexion sighed and got up, cradling Isaac. He smiled softly and began to rock the baby boy, watching him calm down and coo softly, beginning to fall asleep. He looked down and held Isaac's tiny hand, humming a soft melody.

Axel walked downstairs, watching the two. "How's my two little babies?" he asked, hugging Zexion softly. "I love you," he whispered. "Oh yeah, did you call your family yet? My family can't wait to meet you!"

Zexion smiled and laughed, "Yeah! Yeah!...I told them...yeah..." he laughed and looked to the side, beginning to ascend the stairs. Axel smiled and waved to him, walking to the refrigerator to look through it. He hummed and pulled out some materials to make a sandwich.

"Don't spoil your dinner!" Zexion yelled through the baby monitor. Axel blinked, already having stuffed five pickles into his mouth. He sighed and shook his head.

"Every time!" the redhead muttered.

Zexion set Isaac in his crib and smiled, petting his son's head. He stretched and began down the stairs again, "Gotta call them..." he whispered. He still couldn't tell Axel he lied. Not even as they ate dinner, or while they watched a nice foreign film. He couldn't even tell him as he watched Axel get ready to go to bed. He sat on the couch, mulling over the consequences.

"Okay. I'll call them!" the mauve haired boy finally decided, jumping up and off of the couch. He walked to the phone, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Would Ienzo even answer? He knew his twin must have kept the same phone number, it was just so like him.

He swallowed past a lump that began forming in his throat. And then...

"Hello?"

Zexion couldn't help but smile the biggest smile he ever smiled in his life. Hearing his brother's voice again was like hearing the euphoria of birds chirping in perfect harmony after being deaf temporarily. His brother had a soft lullaby-like voice. Zexion couldn't form words as his brother continued to search for another's presence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm going to hang up now," was the reply from the other end. Zexion blinked, regaining his composure.

"No!" he blurted out. "I-I mean...please don't hang up." There was silence from the other end and Zexion was worried that it was already too late. "Hello?" he breathed.

"Hello?" _Good, good. He replied. _Zexion sighed in relief and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ienzo?" he inquired, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Yes. Who is this? May I help you?" Ienzo's voice was cold and hard. Zexion couldn't help but wonder why. What was going on in his brother's life that made him seem like such a corporate...robot?

"Ienzo," Zexion could hear his voice falter slightly, and he could feel tears prick the sides of his eyes. He wiped them away, and breathed softly, trying to sound strong. "Ienzo. How are you?" he asked, forgetting to introduce himself. Ienzo was not one to just make 'small talk' and his reply was stern.

"Who is this!?" he nearly growled out. Zexion shook slightly, his brother seemed terrifying.

"Ienzo...it's...it's Zexion." Zexion heard a loud crashing noise, and he figured Ienzo must have dropped the phone, or something like that. "H...Hello?" Zexion waited a moment, but there was no reply. He worried a bit, maybe Ienzo hung up on him, maybe he didn't want to talk to Zexion, maybe-

"Zexion!? Zexion, my little brother, Zexion?" Ienzo seemed rushed, softer, and less stern. Zexion smiled inwardly, that was the Ienzo he remembered. "Zexion!" Ienzo's voice was cheery, surprisingly. The change was sudden and drastic, but calming to Zexion's nerves. He was worried. "What made Zexion, my little MIA brother decide to call his older bro, hm?"

Zexion sensed the playful nature in Ienzo's words and he felt like he was ready to cry. His older brother, the person he idolized for fifteen years, was now talking with him once more. "Ienzo...I want you to come and visit me tonight. Where are you living nowadays?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip.

Ienzo mulled this over, "Where are _you _living is the question. I still live in our old town. Where'd you run off to all those years ago?"

Zexion blushed slightly. Could he tell his brother everywhere he had been or just where he was? He sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head. "I live in...Atlantica...with my boyfriend..." he looked down ashamedly. Atlantica was a beautiful city, calm and tranquil. There was hardly ever any crime, and it was clean, but Zexion felt guilty for never telling his family.

"Really?" Ienzo asked, interrupting Zexion's thoughts.

"Yeah. I live here with-" Zexion inhaled and sighed, wondering if this was the way to break it to his brother. "My fiancé and I live here...with our son..." He closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for his brother's reply. Ienzo didn't reply for a moment, but then a small sound of acknowledgment was uttered from the other line.

"Zexion!" Ienzo nearly yelled. "That is so great! Why didn't you tell me I had a nephew and brother in law!? Shame on you! I need to get down there immediately!" Zexion stood straight, silent and dumbfounded. He blinked several times, a light blue eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Well...could you tell mom and dad to come too?" Zexion asked, sitting at the table. There was more silence and an unanticipated sigh of displeasure.

"Zexion..."

Ienzo was beginning to scare Zexion. The only time Ienzo used his 'I'm dead serious tone' was when something extremely depressing and important happened. Zexion could only assume the worst.

"Zexion..." Ienzo repeated. "Mom and dad...they're dead."

Zexion's voice faltered as he yelled an incredulous 'what'. Ienzo had a way of making cruel jokes, but only Zexion could tell when he was being serious. Zexion held his head in his hands. He didn't really like his parents. They were cruel to him as a child, but he still couldn't believe they were dead.

If it weren't for them he wouldn't be there, after all. Ienzo's voice interrupted Zexion's silent thinking.

"I can be there later tonight."


	4. Mommy and Daddy

Zexion and his brother sat opposite each other. It was after dinner, Axel was already asleep from a tiring day at work, so he hadn't known Ienzo was coming over. Isaac was also in his crib. They were staring, awe-struck, at how they each had grown so much. They looked down simultaneously, blowing softly on their drinks in perfect unison in the twinly way they had done most everything in their life. Except for one thing.

"So...a dancer?"

"So...a business man?"

The questions had come at the same time from each of the boys. Ienzo's voice was only slightly lower the Zexion's however. Both boys looked down, then back up.

"What about being an artist?"

"What about being a doctor?"

The two glared, huffing as they tried to get their words in edgewise. Ienzo held up his hand to silence Zexion. Zexion knew the order well and obeyed, leaning back against the couch. Ienzo looked down, "Why did you become a dancer? Why not a doctor like you always wanted? You worked so hard, just to throw it all away..." he sighed.

"What about you!?" Zexion snapped defensively. "I thought you always boasted about how you were going to become a great artist! And work as an apprentice to that...one artist guy! I was supporting you the whole time, even after our parents didn't!"

"They didn't _not _support me. They just...didn't care, really. I mean, yeah dad wanted me to take over the family business, which I did, but he said he'd be happy with whatever I chose," Ienzo sighed softly. "But...you had a chance to earn dad's love! He pushed you and pushed you to become a doctor!"

"That's exactly it! He put all this...all this pressure on me! And he had such...high expectations, that I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. I mean, everyone was asking me all these...insane questions! Like..why the sun sets and every single detail about the human body...they expected me to know _everything _and when I didn't, they'd just scoff and say, straight to my face, that I was nothing special! I tried to kill myself for god's sake! Why couldn't dad see he was pushing me too hard!? I was sick and tired of playing the genius that was only being used as a tool by his parents!"

"Dad really regretted it, you know..." Ienzo whispered.

"Wh-What?" Zexion asked, looking up with slightly wide eyes. Ienzo never lied. Not even to make his own twin feel better. He would never deceive anyone.

"Yeah...after you left...you were...fifteen at the time? Dad only blamed himself for pushing you too hard. He cried every night, and got angry at _anyone _that wouldn't blame him. He...mom...mom would rub his back telling him he wasn't to blame. And dad would cry and cry and apologize to mom for driving their baby away. Dad was a cold man to you, but...it was because...well. It's going to be a bit hard to explain, so I guess I'll show you this."

* * *

"VINCENT YOU FUCKING ASS. I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Lucrecia screamed, doubling over as she held her stomach, groaning loudly. Vincent merely chuckled and rushed to the hospital, looking over to her, and slipping his hand into his wife's. She squeezed it. Hard.

He bit his lip and swerved into the parking lot of the hospital, helping her out. "C'mon babe, almost there."

Lucrecia growled through her teeth, glaring _daggers_ at her husband. "Hey, hey!" Vincent said as he rushed by her side, nurses helping her into a wheel chair. "I didn't forget the video camera!" he laughed, holding it up. Why his wife wanted footage of her children being born? Must've been a mom thing, because Vincent heard it was absolutely disgusting.

After hours of labor, and vomiting from Vincent due to the 'miracle' of birth, the twins were born. They brought one of the newborns to his mother, and Lucrecia slowly took him into her arms, "Hello, Ienzo," she whispered, tickling him lightly. Vincent watched the doctors curiously as they began to carry Zexion off. He put his hand on the doctor's shoulders.

"Where are you taking my son?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to give him to my wife?" Vincent gestured to Lucrecia who gave the doctors equally inquisitive looks.

"Your son-" the doctor gestured to Ienzo, sucked all of the nourishment that this one was supposed to be getting," the doctor said, pointing to Zexion. "He's weighed in at 1.6 pounds. I hope you haven't give him a name yet...it will just be more disappointing in the end." The doctors hurried off with Zexion, taking him to emergency care.

Vincent's jaw dropped and he fell to his knees, his eyes, that were so proud and filled with fatherly love, were now tearing up, and he banged his fists against the floor. "NO! NO DAMMIT NO!" he screamed.

Lucrecia unconsciously held Ienzo tighter, tears falling down her cheeks. "H-He'll be okay!" she hiccuped.

"No...my...my baby," Vincent cried, covering his eyes. "Why....WHY!?" he banged his fists against the ground until a small amount of blood smeared across the floor. "I...my Zexion...my baby...he's..." he wiped his eyes, choking on his own tears. "Z-Zexion..." he whimpered.

* * *

Lucrecia watched Vincent as he gently rocked Ienzo, staring out the window distantly, heavy rain falling against the window pane. "Vincent...Vincent honey, don't you want to hold Zexion?" she whispered, looking down at the very tiny body wrapped up in a blanket and in her arms.

Vincent shook his head.

"Vincent! The doctors said he's a miracle baby! He was lucky he survived! Aren't you happy he's at least alive!?" Lucrecia begged. Vincent shook his head again.

"I wish he'd of died."

Lucrecia's eyes widened, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" she screamed, causing Zexion to cry feebly.

"Because...if he were dead we wouldn't have to wake up every die, wondering 'is he alive? Did he die last night while we were asleep? HE CAN DIE AT ANY TIME, Lucrecia! And I'm not going to grow attached to him, wondering if he's going to be alive the next time I see him."

"You don't love your own son!?" Lucrecia cried. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I do love him, Lucrecia! Don't get me wrong! I love him to death, but...but if he I love him even more...then...it will just hurt more," Vincent said, rubbing his eyes. "I just...I can't lose another family member."

"He needs his father so that he can live," Lucrecia whispered softly. Vincent continued staring out of the window, then looked down at Ienzo. "My little Ienzo...I promise to give you enough love for you and your brother...as long as you show him the love that I should be showing him. Please make that promise." He wrapped his pinky around his son's and shook it lightly. Ienzo giggled, and Vincent took it as his little way to agree.

"So...you be a good older brother, okay? Make sure Zexion is well taken care of. Make sure he grows up well...don't fight with him, okay?" Vincent whispered. "Make sure you tell him you love him every day. And make sure he knows I love him too."

Ienzo cooed softly, closing his eyes.

"I love you so much, Zexion. And you too, Ienzo," Vincent lightly kissed Ienzo, not able to bare facing Zexion.

Zexion watched, hand covering his mouth as he grabbed the remote and rewound the tape. Apparently his father had not noticed he'd left it on, because it went on for awhile with them all in silence, except for Ienzo who would coo and breathe softly in his sleep.

"I love you so much, Zexion. And you too, Ienzo."

"Dad found that tape a few weeks before they both died. He left it for you with his will..."

"Oh my god..." Zexion choked softly, covering his eyes as the tears spilled easily over his eyelids. "I can't...I can't believe this...I hated him so much...I resented him, and I back talked and...he was only making sure I grew up well. In my head I've always pictured this...evil, controlling, man. I...I never knew...I'm a horrible person," he sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Zexion," Ienzo whispered. "Dad loved you...and still does, so much. He didn't care about any of that stuff, because he knew it was his fault for being so distant."

Zexion hiccuped, wiping his eyes. "The last...the last thing I said was that I hated him!" he nearly screamed. Ienzo shifted, then moved over and hugged him.

"It's not your fault..."

**((Soo....how long has it been? A year? Idk. Late update, I'm SO sorry! Uhm...oh, so I wrote up this story with the parents as Aeris and Zack before I realized Aeris was Lexaeus' mom and Zack was used in the chapter before this. xD So I changed it to Vincent and Lucrecia. O-O;;;)) **


End file.
